The Hand I Would Never Let Go Of
by Yuu Hoshimura
Summary: Kanda Yuu, a secret agent set out to find information on an organization of professional assassins that go by the name of "The Akuma". Well I can't say no more, or I'll spoil the rest of the story :3 Rated M Yullen XD


_Authors note: my first fanfiction on D. Gray Man! I hope you guys like it! Any type of opinions are warmly accepted! Rated M for future chapters! :3_

**Prologue**

In a cold and dark alley, Kanda stood with his back against the wall. He then slowly slid his back against it until he meet the cold hard floor. Kanda then noticed that he was loosing too much blood already, so he grabbed his shirt and tore a large piece of cloth. The shot wound began to painfully throb as Kanda stared to wrap the cloth around his arm. However none of this pain mattered to him right now; all he could think about was how frustrating was to run away for the sake of information.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kanda casually walked around the bar named 'The Vault', and discreetly started to collect information. According to Komui, there had been rumors about members of an organization of professional assassins known as 'The Akuma' hanging in this bar. Even though kanda talked to almost everyone coming out of the bar, he didn't discover any clues on this infamous organization. And by talking, he meant swinging his sword at any suspicious characters that came out of the bar. After threatening a fair amount of people, kanda decided to go inside the bar. Kanda wasn't a really talkative person, so he decided to go and threat people into giving any info they had. Even though he didn't get any good intel, kanda noticed something quite intriguing about all the individuals he talked to. He noticed that every time he asked about the 'The Akuma' people would get nervous and deny any knowledge of them. Kanda then spotted a young woman with blond hair which was fixed into a ponytail, sitting on the bar table as she took a sip of her drink. Kanda without giving it a second thought, he sat next to the blond and see if he could get any information from her.

He looked at the bartender and said "A Kamikaze". The bartender looked quite intimidated by kanda but he quickly recovered and began making the drink.

Two minutes passed and the bartender gently placed the drink in front of kanda. He then took a sip of the beverage and looked at the blond woman.

"Have you heard of the Akuma?", kanda bluntly asked the blond.

"I've heard rumors but nothing specific. Why? Do you want to meet them?", giving kanda a sly smile the woman asked.

"Let's just say that a dear friend of mine is one of the Earl's underlings", lied kanda as he gave the woman one of his signature smirks.

"I wouldn't get too involved with them if I were you. I've heard that they're really dangerous" playfully said the blond as she took one last sip of her drink and stand up from her sit.

"Anyways, be careful boy and don't meddle in anything dangerous" said the blond as she winked goodbye to kanda and walked out of the bar.

Kanda found himself really irritated at the fact that he hadn't found anything that lead to that damn organization. However, that did not mean that kanda wasn't going to put the bar under surveillance. Something about the reaction of the customers told him that the bar needed to be observed for a while. Therefore because kanda had no more business in the bar, he decided to take his leave and go report to komui.

He walked out of the of the bar and the faced the cold breeze of London. As the refreshing wind blew a few strands of hair from Kanda's face, he decided to walk to headquarters; it wasn't that far anyway.

"Lovely night, isn't kanda?"

Kanda quickly turned around, but couldn't really see where the voice came from. Most streetlights were malfunctioning and the lack of light made parts of the street look pitch black . Despite that, a few blocks away he then noticed a tall silhouette.

Kanda couldn't really recognize the approaching male figure, however, he found his voice awfully familiar.

The man began walking towards him, but decided to stand a few meters away from kanda. He stood where a flickering street light showed his tan dark skin, sightly long curly brown hair, and his glimmering golden eyes.

As soon as Kanda meet the individual's eyes, he quickly pulled out his sword and dashed towards him. Kanda swung his sword at the smirking brunette, but was stopped by what it appear to be a pair of butterfly swords.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you bastard!", growled kanda as he put more strength into his attack.

"How mean~ Is that what you say to someone you haven't seen in ten years, kanda?",sarcastically said the man with a sly smile that annoyed Kanda to no end.

"Tikki Mikk, you bastard! You don't know how long I've waited for the time to cut you down!",barked Kanda as he strongly swung his katana at Tikki once again. This attack was stronger than the last one, so strong that it made tikki's swords drop to the ground.

"Looks like you've become stronger little kanda", joked the Tikky as he liked the bit of blood that came out of his left wrist.

Kanda intensely glared at the man, and prepared to cut him until he finds himself satisfied with the damage. And then he would turn him in to Komui, even though he would like to kill Tikki right on the spot.

"Sorry kanda, but I can't let you harm my cute little Tikki",said a playful feminine voice that made Kanda turn towards its direction.

Kanda only go to see a small feminine frame, and shade of electric blue before two gun shots were fired. One hit him in his right arm an another in his torso.

Seeing that in this kind of situation the information was more valuable, than to risk it by fighting two armed opponents, kanda decided to hurry up an retreat.

He then ran through the dark streets, into alleyways, until he found himself far from those individuals.

"You aren't going to chase after him, Road?", asked Tikky as he pulled out a black box of sigarrets from his back pocket.

"Nahh I shall play with him later; It'll more fun that way!~", Road maniacally giggled as she looked were kanda had ran off to.

End of flashback

* * *

_Che I'm going to cut those bastards in tiny little bits once I deliver this damn info, _thought kanda as he once again felt his conscience slip away. But he kept on trying as hard he could to stay awake. There was no way that he was going to let himself die like this.

Kanda then looked up and saw snow silently fall from the sky. Staring to feel his body going numb and his eye lids going heavy; kanda began to let the heavy feeling win.

As a feeling close to exhaustion won the battle against his will, he then felt like he was falling into a bottomless dark hole, but before he could close his eyes, he saw a pale hand inside a warm light.

He reached towards it, and saw an angel.

To be continued...


End file.
